The Seceret Story of Sasha Crepsley
by GothicKit
Summary: Living in the shadow of a father no one will tell her about, Sasha fights with actual fangs and daggers to uncover things from her past that, in the end, will shock her as well as make her proud of her family name.


Prologue

Did you ever think there is more to who you are? That you know you could do something really great, but never get the chance to even try? I felt like that when I first found out who my parents were and the path they both walked. My name is Sasha Creplsey and I am a new Vampire.

My story starts on Vampire Mountain, in front of the Vampire Council…..

Chapter 1

I stare at the list of names written on parchment in my hand. "And you want me to dispose of this people? Is that what your hinting at?" I turn my gaze up to the five highest Vampires: Darren Shan, Paris Skyle, Vancha March, Arrow, and Mika Ver Leth. They nod. "They have been, "recruiting" new vampires and they need to be stopped." Prince Mika commands. The others nod. "But with a little compassion, Sasha." Prince Darren adds. Paris smiles at that. "We have taught you a great deal, Sasha. To treat everyone and everything as an equal. To not take one side over another." Paris says, his wrinkly lips curved up.

I nod. "And I have done no less than your expectations. But I still don't see why you need me to do this." I question, tucking my long odd orange hair behind one ear. "Why me?" I ask. Prince Vancha leans forward. "Because you posses something we don't." He says, pointing to his teeth. I slide my tongue over my sheathed canines and smile. "Because of the type of vampire I am." I cross my arms and sigh. "Fine. I will start right away." I turn and head for the large doors. Before I can touch it, a cough stops me in my tracks. "And don't forget to take your dog with you." Mika grumbles in distaste. I slide my eyes over to the wolf- like husky at the foot of the door. "Come, Demon." I say to the dog. He barks and follows me closely. As I walk down the large hall to the entrance of Vampire Mountain, I read over the names of criminals.

_For the illegal blooding of humans_

_Tammy Grey_

_Harold Mason_

_Lucas Lock_

_Nicole Hammond_

_Autumn Hex_

_Lilly Jackson_

Three guys and three girls. This is going to be a long week.

I crouch low into the bushes not far from where my first target, Tammy Grey, has his camp. There is a soft murmur of chatting and a few moans of a few of the newest vampires digging into each other. I shake my head in amusement and suppress a laugh as I creep forward. Between the leaves, I spot two females grinding against one another, clothes discarded. I roll my eyes and nod at Demon. He takes off to the other side of the camp to await my call. I slide out my twin Sais and creep forward the first tent. With a deep breath, I give a loud wolf howl and wait. Voices pick up and I sense them looking around. "What was that?" A female squeaks. "What do you think it was, Idiot? It was a wolf." A male barks. I smile and let my fangs lengthen.

I smell Tammy walk forward and hear him take a sniff of the air. "It's not a wolf. Everyone, gather your weapons." I hear the new vampires scuffle around and then the clanking of swords. I push out with my mind and touch Demon's. _NOW!_ I yell. With lightening speed, I shoot out from behind the tent and lock onto Tammy. I side step as he throws a couple of daggers my way. Behind me, I hear Demon go for a females throat, cutting of her screams. I slash out my daggers at a male new vampire trying to gut me and slice him across the face with my blade. He falls to the ground, bellowing in pain. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tammy reach for his long sword and we clash blades.

Tammy grimaces as he pushes down against my twin sais and I bare my fangs as I push back. A new vampire comes up from behind me and tries to jam a knife into my back. But I twirl out of the way and he lurches forward, driving the blade accidentally into Tammy's chest. I decapitate the male and watch as Tammy falls to his knees, bleeding to death. I raise an eyebrow at him and bend down beside him. "Where are the others?" I hiss. He gives a gurgling laugh. "As…if…I'd…tell…you." He sputters. With a heaving, throaty cough, Tammy Grey falls to the ground on his side, blood leaking from his nose and mouth. I stand with a sigh and turn to Demon, who had joined me after his fun had ended. I pat his head. "Good boy. Now, it is time for the next one. " I say, checking off the first name on the list.

I sit on the leather couch in a nighttime café called Midnight Howl. I rub my temples and slather on a pained expression. "Can I get you something miss?" I look up to see a red pixie haired female, about seventeen. I look at her name tag. Kate Smith. "Yes. I'll take a decafe chocolate latte." I watch as she moves on and groan as my throat tightens. "Are you okay, Ma'am?" A familiar country accent makes me look up a smile. "No, Dex. I am not okay." I rub my throat and cough. Dex sits down beside me, caution on his tan face. "Need a pick-me-up?" He asks, tapping his wrist. I glance around and nod. Dex becomes serious and plays boyfriend when the girl comes back."Who's this little cutie?" She asks, chest swelling. A silent growl forms in my throat and I lean back against Dex, who wraps his arms around me. "My boyfriend. Dexter, this is Kate." Dex flashes her a grin and I watch with satisfaction as the girls lips become thin. She sets down my drink and walks away.

"You realize you just deprived that poor girl of probably the only fun she's had all day, right?" Dex asks. I shrug and watch as he brings a small pocket knife blade across his palm. The red liquid leaks into the light brown coffee and I blend it all in with a wooden mixing stick. Before taking a drink, I lick the fresh scar slowly, closing the flesh. Dex shivers slightly and lets out a soft rush of air. I replace the top to the cup and sip it slowly, feeling my strength return. "So, what does the council have you doing now?" He asks. I hand him the rolled up parchment and take a bigger gulp. "Slow down and who are this people?" He says. "Names of Vampires trying to change humans without permission." I reply, drinking slowly. Dex reads over the names. Suddenly, I get a cold chill run down my spine. My gaze locks onto a 6''1' male wearing a black hat and carrying a cherry wood cane with a snake carved into the handle. I tap Dex and he follows my gaze. "Shit. We got to leave." He starts to stand, but I push him down and press my face close to his. When my lips barely touch the edge of his, I look him in the eyes. "Stay. I'll leave. If he's here, it must mean his friends are with him." I pull away and put a tip on the table. Dex grabs my hand. "Be careful." He whispers. I smile and nod."Will do." I turn and naturally walk towards the café door and into the chill autumn air.


End file.
